


Мой брат

by AVO_Cor



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Он лежит раскинувшись на полу, его взгляд затуманен, но эль не притупляет боль. Карамон знает темную натуру своего брата, но все же, правду так тяжело принять…





	Мой брат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368919) by Darkhymns. 



> Работа с ЗФБ 2018 в команде WTF DragonLance 2018

Рейстлин никогда не говорил этих слов в ответ.

Карамон всегда задерживался на этой мысли, стараясь рассмотреть ее под разными углами. Обычно этот процесс у него шел медленно, и зачастую люди, впервые повстречавшие его, воспринимали это как некоторое слабоумие, его слишком медленное мышление, или как признак невежества. Но выводы, к которым он приходил после тщательного обдумывания, были иногда настолько глубокими и мудрыми, что ошеломляли всех, включая его близких друзей.

Однако, сравнивая с братом, его считали безгласным и послушным чужой воле теленком.

Впрочем, ответ на этот мучающий его вопрос он нашел быстро, почему Рейстлин никогда не говорил этих слов в ответ, но он не хотел ему верить. Неприятие переполняло его, он вертел эту мысль так и этак, стараясь отыскать что-нибудь еще, что он упустил, то, что могло указать на другой вывод. Но на ум приходил все тот же ответ, снова, и снова, и снова.

Нет, так не пойдет. Он должен продолжать искать. Он отказывается признать, что подобный факт может относиться к его брату.

Карамон лежит раскинувшись на полу, сжимая левой рукой дешевую бутыль. Он провел таким образом большую часть дня, запершись в доме, и его жена уже наверняка в таверне. Все ее крики и увещевания ни к чему не привели. Он только на мгновение перевел на нее мутный взгляд, а затем снова вернулся к своим мыслям.

Ответ был легок и прост, и был где-то там в глубинах его разума. Он знает его, но до сих пор ищет другой вариант.

Как бы отреагировал Рейстлин, увидь он его в таком состоянии? Испытал бы отвращение, был бы позабавлен, а может быть, искривил губы в насмешливой улыбке. Или же он бы не признал в этом пьяном слизняке своего брата и оставил бы его лежать на полу жалкой кучей отбросов. Как то письмо, что Карамон отправил ему, где слова были пропитаны сердечною болью и слезами, которое пришло обратно нераспечатанным – четкие буквы, выведенные поверх конверта сообщали, что у Рейстлина Маджере нет брата.

Карамон все ясно понимал. В некотором смысле каждый из них понимал другого лучше чем кто-либо другой, что они оба чувствуют, как реагируют. Но также в некотором смысле они были незнакомцами, между которыми не было и не могло быть настоящего взаимопонимания. Такие близкие и такие далекие одновременно.

Что бы Рейстлин ни делал, он делал это для своей выгоды и собственного благополучия. Опираясь на сильную руку своего брата-воина, он всего лишь получал необходимую помощь, которая давала ему возможность продолжать свое дело. Карамон же носит своего слабого близнеца, потому что тот в этом нуждается, это прекрасное чувство, когда другой человек тянется к тебе. Зависимость друг от друга была их узами, крайне хрупкими.

Мысленно возвращаясь к тому, каким преисполненным надежд он был в юности, Карамон старался никогда не размышлять о том, что было бы, если бы Рейстлин наконец смог справляться сам, без помощи надежной и мягкой руки. И никогда о том, что его брат когда-нибудь станет самостоятельным, единым целым, а не половиной одного. Карамон был глубоко убежден, что они всегда будут полагаться друг на друга, используя свои сильные стороны.

Он помнил слова Пар-Салиана, когда они только искали равновесие в своей зависимости друг от друга, что близнецы являются двумя половинами единого целого, один человек, разделенный надвое. Карамон признал, что Рейстлин всегда был его второй половиной, его темной стороной, той, которую он очень боялся. Но это было тем чувством, которое потянуло их друг к другу, зависть к силе другого, пока они не стали двигаться как один человек, даже думать как единое целое. Поэтому, когда брат зовет его, его сердце заходится от радости, в нем нуждаются, чтобы стать целостным.

Но Рейстлин ненавидел это. Он хотел идти своей дорогой, а не делить ее со своим братом-воином. Он хотел иметь силу и власть, все то, что было у его более сильного и привлекательного близнеца. Магия – то, что Карамон никогда не постигнет не поймет – придавала ему сил и давала выносливость строить собственное будущее, даже если сперва она его жестоко искалечила. Со временем их связь исчезла, сменившись циничными насмешками и взглядами, от которых было больно. Но пришло время, и необходимость снова свела их, хоть и с трудом удерживая вместе.

В доме царила тишина, Карамон попытался сесть на дощатом полу. Мутный эль выплеснулся из горлышка бутыли, но Карамон не потянулся за новым глотком. Ему нужно было все обдумать еще раз, чтобы найти другой ответ, просто еще один раз.

Теперь Карамон видел расширившиеся глаза со зрачками в форме песочных часов, которые никогда не показывали миру всей своей глубины. Как много раз он хотел знать, что его брат на самом деле чувствует, но всегда боялся того, что может в них увидеть. Эти глаза насмешливо глядели на Карамона, как на низшее существо, которое умирает у его ног.

Воин постоянно пытался помочь своему близнецу-магу, особенно когда болезнь набрасывалась внезапно, и крепко прижимал брата к груди. Он опасался этих приступов кашля, которые мучительными спазмами разрывали грудь Рейстлина. Он всегда боялся, что однажды утром найдет своего брата неподвижно лежащим на земле, с застывшим взглядом и в крови, сочащейся изо рта. Тогда Рейстлин будет потерян для него навсегда, его близнец умрет, его вторая половина исчезнет.

И тогда он станется один.

Поэтому Карамон всегда цеплялся за своего брата, старался быть как можно ближе, пропуская мимо ушей ужасные оскорбления, игнорируя отвращение, которое маг ему демонстрировал. Потребность в другом разъела его самодостаточность, потому что он знает – Рейстлин тоже полагается на него.

Но по правде говоря, Карамон оберегал своего близнеца, превращаясь из жесткого закаленного воина в ревущую сопливую гору мышц, создавая тем самым удушающую привязанность, которую Рейстлин отчаянно ненавидел. Он был так напуган, что отказывался замечать темную сторону своего брата и его возможности. Испытание, во время которого он видел самого себя, убитого собственным братом, то, как брат бросил его в лесу Сильванести в окружении нежити, опутанного чарами Лорака, и наконец, вновь покинул его в Кровавом Море, в тот раз никаких иллюзий, которые могли бы оправдать Рейстлина в глазах его брата.

Никаких…

С воем раненного зверя Карамон отшвырнул бутыль, уперся ладонями и коленями в пол, становясь на четвереньки. Он не мог унять слезы, бегущие из его добрых карих глаз. Он делал все для своего брата и ни разу не услышал ни слова благодарности. Это был немалый отрезок их жизни, время их изломанной любви друг к другу. Но несмотря на сложные отношения, он волновался о своем близнеце. Он и сейчас волнуется, не взирая ни на что. Он по-прежнему нуждается в нем.

Однажды Карамон высказал своему болезненному брату слова, накипевшие в нем, тогда, как и сейчас, капали слезы. Потрескивание походного костра и его голос были единственными звуками той ночью. Его сердце ныло в ожидании того, что он услышит от брата в ответ.

Рейстлин так и не сказал ничего. Вместо этого он молча отвернулся, золотые глаза сощурились от непонятных Карамону чувств. Маг отказался разговаривать и оставил Карамона тихо плакать, повторяя те слова снова и снова, надеясь, _умоляя_. Но Рейстлин так и не ответил, ни разу.

— Рейст… — прошептал он тогда прозвище, которым только он сам называл его с детства, и в ответ снова ничего. И вскоре остался лишь звук потрескивающего в тишине костра.

Рейстлин покинул его, и теперь он остался один. Карамон остался один.

Слезы заструились с новой силой, его тело, уже не такое крепкое и сильное как раньше, содрогнулось от понимания. Так было и до этого. Рейстлин не заботился о нем, по крайней мере, больше нет. Магия была его единственной страстью, она занимала его ум, пылала в сердце, обещала ему власть, которой он теперь достиг. Маг только использовал своего доверчивого брата, пока тот не стал бесполезен; события в Кровавом Море отлично это доказывали.

То, что было раньше вывернуто наизнанку, теперь встало на свои места.

Карамон рыдал в голос, вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы услышать горестный душераздирающий плач его разбитого сердца. Он никому не нужен, ни жителям Соласа, ни своим друзьям, ни своей жене, Тике…

Ни даже своему брату, теперь закутанному в бархатную черноту Нуитари, живущему в этой темной искаженной башне Палантаса, Карамон был не нужен. Он остался один, половиной того, кем он был раньше, половиной единого целого.

— Нет, Рейст… — он тихо всхлипнул, когда почти запретное отныне имя слетело с его губ. Он хотел бы еще раз обнять своего брата, пригладить его белые волосы, нести его на руках, когда тот устанет, ласково успокоить, когда тому ночью приснится кошмар. Рейстлин всегда бы тянулся к нему в такие минуты, уложил бы голову на его широкую грудь, слушая сильное и ровное биение сердца.

Но он больше ему не нужен.

Карамон сжал кулаки, желая покрушить все вокруг, лишь бы унять свою боль и свой гнев от предательства. Этот разрастающийся страх остаться в одиночестве.

Что он будет делать без него… без Рейстлина? Он не может стать самостоятельным, только не без него. Он хотел снова его обнять! Просто еще один раз и сказать, что он… Нет… только не тогда, когда его здесь нет…

Рейстлин никогда не говорил этих слов в ответ… никогда.

Карамон знал, что брата это не волнует, но слова, которые были правдой тогда, оставались правдой и сейчас, даже если его бросили одного, совершенно одного.

Рейстлина здесь не было.

Карамон уронил голову на руки, произнося эти слова мягко и тихо, те самые слова, которые Рейстлин отверг годы назад. Это было все, что у него осталось. Слезы просачивались сквозь пальцы, голос звучал тихо в холодном темном безмолвии. Все, что осталось.

Потому что…

— Рейст… Я люблю тебя…

 

© Darkhymns  
Перевод AVO Cor  
3.11.2017  
Ровно


End file.
